ShadAmy - A Terrible Event
by Pinkrosey14
Summary: So in this one something happens, ya-da ya-da can't remember tah tah tah Princess, princes, servants, love, terrible event, arrange marriage. Old Story. Old Plot. You guessed it I'm not even trying on my summary anymore :D Hoo-hippy-rah! Enjoy, R&R. Incomplete - that's the least of your problems. I suck! Ok I can't finish a story properly I get it Yay but...I will...someday. HmBye
1. Chapter 1

_**ShadAmy - A Terrible Event - Chapter 1**_

She walked away, surely everyone here saw that she was angry, her bubblegum hair was now firey pink, she was pissed for not being informed about this event.

She walked gracefully to the castle doors, _Princess Amelia Rose_, once she reached the castle doors, she turned around and said ''I'm sorry if this brings everyone down but I'am not participating'' and with that said she enter the castle and all that could be heard was a 'click' of the door.

I looked at the prince beside me, _Shadow The Hedgehog_, he looked sad because she won't participate and how much he'd love her to take part, he loved her but knew she didn't love him nor the other prince, _Sonic The Hedgehog, _she always only counted them as friends, he turned and started walking away but halted after a-few steps and looked somewhere, I soon after followed his gaze and there he was Prince Sonic, he probaly heard about the event too and came to see what was happpening.

I turned back to Prince Shadow, he was showing his fangs at the blue hedgehog, they both loved Amy just didn't tell her and here came an event that encluded Princess Amy, Prince Sonic, Prince Shadow and a whole bunch of other guys, Shadow saw me looking at him and started walking away so I turned to Sonic, who was now going into the castle, he probaly heard what Amelia said and wanted to talked to her.

OH, How silly of me, I'm _CC The Hedgehog_, Amys friend and arranger of events but this one I forgot to tell to the Princess who now had to chose a Prince to marry and that would also included Sonic and Shadow fighting for her hand but thats for later, why dont I start from the beginning, So it goes like this.

Princess Amelia was sitting in her garden, under her favourite tree, thinking with the sunshine embracing her face when Prince Shadow walked up to the side of the tree and looked at her lips with a blush when they moved to talk.

''So...'' she began

''So what?...'' asked shadow

She turned to face him and ruby met emerald then one said

''So whats the matter with you staring at my lips like that plus blushing?'' Amy asked watching him sit down beside her

His mussle was burning from that question, he didn't know how to answer to her, never but he looked at her, she was so close that his instincts kicked in and he started to move closer, his hand slide up to her cheek, she knew what he was doing so she didn't push away from him, she wanted to see if he could do it, just when they were inches away and eyes half closed I walked up and cut in.

''Umm...Amelia'' I said, when she heard me coming up she pulled away and spoke up, and Shadow gave me a 'deathly stare'

''What's wrong CC'' she asked so nicely that I even felt guilty for interrupting them

''Well...Prince Sonic arrived and...'' I began but she stood up and walked right past me

''Hmm...thank you CC'' she mumbled and left me standing watching Shadow curse under his breath then touch his lips

''She would have kissed me'' he told himself then looked at me, that gave me shivers

''I'm sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt...its just that Prince Sonic saw yous out the castle window and told me to hurry up...he seemed jealous'' I said then covered my mouth, he smirked

''Good cause_ Its Gonna Be Me_'' he said then walked away and I remembered that thats one of his and Sonic's favourite songs , the song began to play in my mind

_It's gonna-be-me_

_Oh, yeah_

_You might been hurt, babe_

_That ain't no lie_

_You've seen them all come and go, oh.._

_I remember you told me_

_That it made you believe in_

_No man, no cry_

_Maybe that's why_

I walked back to the castle humming the song

_Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally,_

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what,_

_It's gonna be me.._

I saw Amelia talking to Sonic cheerfully and Shadow leaning at the door with a grin

_You've got no choice, babe_

_I've got to move on, and you know_

_There ain't no time to waste_

_You're just too blind (too blind), too see_

_But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me_

_You can't deny_

_So just tell me why_

When Amys sisters Lea and Rosy ran past Shadow and glomped Amy

''Amy'' they shouted then hugged her tighter

''Hey...let go'' said Amy trying to get loose but it did work, I giggled, closed my eyes and continued to listen to the song playing in my head

_Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally_

_Get to love somebody (somebody)_

_Guess what (guess what)_

_It's gonna be me_

_It's gonna be me_

_Oh yeahhhhh..._

_There comes a day_

_When I'll be the one, you'll see.._

_It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna_

_It's gonna be me_

_All that I do_

_Is not enough for you_

_Don't wanna lose it_

_But I'm not like that_

_When finally (finally)_

_You get to love_

_Guess what (guess what)_

_Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you (for you babe)_

_You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally_

_Get to love somebody (love..)_

_Guess what (guess what)_

_It's gonna be me_

_Every little thing I do (ohh...)_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)_

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what (guess what)_

_It's gonna be me.._

When I opened my eyes, I saw that Amelia, Lea and Rosy had left and Shadow and Sonic were staring at eachother, Shadow who was leaning against the door stood up straight

''Tsk'' was the only sound coming from his mouth, I walked out of the room and went to Amys room

''What do you mean 'tsk', you nearly kissed Amy'' said Sonic pointing at Shadow

''Yeah and what can't I'' answered he looking Sonic straight in the eyes

''No because she belongs to me'' said Sonic pointing at himself, Shadow gritted his teeth then chuckled

''I thought you were with Sally Acorn'' said Shadow sarcastically already knowing the answer

''I am'' said Sonic looking very sad

''Then Amelia doesn't belong to you'' said Shadow leaving the room and looking back at Sonic who was looking at him in anger

''That don't mean I can't have her'' shouted Sonic, Shadow stoped and said

''Then you better hurry up or she'll be MINE'' with that said he walked on and Sonic walked out the other door to the front gates of Amy's castle and got on his horse then left

Amy was training in the armory court that was in the middle of a meadow in the forest when she heard a 'snap', she suddenly spun round to find Shadow standing there, she stood up straight

''Training...'' said Shadow smiling

''Yeah..'' answered Amy turning to the side, Shadow walked up to her

''Beautiful...huh?'' asked he looking at Amelia, She gave a 'nod', he put his right hand on the cheek further from him and turned her face to his, leaning in he half closed his crimson eyes then looked into Amys jade ones they too were half closed, her body was now against his, he could feel her breath on his mussle, he was so close and 'God' did he need to taste her, he leaned in more and his lips brushed hers then he felt her arms on his shoulders and she moved in and they kissed their eyes closed fully now, Shadow think about one thing and only that

*Shes kissing me, I'm Kissing her, Shes MINE now, Sonic has lost*

With that thought on mind he touch her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth, not thinking nor stoping he slipped his tongue into her mouth and felt hers, they kissed each other with passion after falling to the ground still attached by their lips, they moved away out of breath, they looked at eachother in the eye and smiled...

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

_**ShadAmy - A Terrible Event - Chapter 2**_

They kissed each other with passion after falling to the ground still attached by their lips, they moved away out of breath, they looked at eachother in the eye and smiled when Amy's mother called for her daughter.

''Amelia, dear where are you'' Amy turned and saw her mother in the distance

''I better go...my mums looking for me'' she said standing up still looking in her mothers direction, when she felt a tug and fell into Shadows arms who was now standing, he hugged her,she was suprised but also blushing madly, he pulled her up to his face and kissed her and she kissed back

''Amy...where are you'' shouted her mother making Shadow and Amy pull back and look in her direction, she was so close, Shadow let Amy go and started walking in the other way and his horse ran out of the woods and he got on and looked at Amy who was now walking away talking to her mother, he smiled to himself and galloped away on his horse going back to his castle, Amy shortly looked back and could only see a figure in the distance and a song started to play in her mind while her mother continued chit-chating, she sighed and listen to the song.

_Da Da Da Da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

She sighed again as she saw the castle coming out of the woods, she also saw that it was getting dark thats why her mother came to search for her so she walked inside the castle and went straight to her room and change to her puff white nightgown that went down to her thighs and walked out onto her balcony,leaning on the railing she touched her lips while the wind played with her hair, she heard the door to her room creak open and someone walk into her room so she left the balcony and went into her room closing her balconys door behind her, inside the room was her maid Shill making the bed for the princess, when she was finished she walked back to the door turned around and bowed

''Goodnight, princess'' she said opening the door and leaving, after she left Amy climbed into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_**Meanwhile At Shadows Castle**_

Shadow's father came to a halt at his sons door, knocked and walked in only to find his son sitting on the railing outside his balcony looking at the night sky

''Son?'' asked the king walking out onto the balcony startling Shadow a bit

''Good evening father'' said Shadow bowing his head at his father then turning back to the stary sky and full moon

''Son is everything ok...you look a bit absentminded?'' asked his father conserned

''Thats because I am'' answered his son closing his eyes and sighing

''Ooohh...and so what are you thinking about'' asked his father taking interest and folding his arms across his chest

''A girl'' said Shadow touching his lips

''Who and did she kiss you?'' asked his father smirking at his sons move

''Yes and shes...Princess Amelia Rose'' answered Shadow smiling at his father

''Princess Amy...why I thought she was was with Prince Sonic'' Stuttered his father, Shadow chuckled

''No father, your out of date Sonics with Sally Acorn and Amy Roses is free as she always was...but'' he started smiling to himself

''But what?'' asked his father confused, Shadow grined at his father

''But soon she'll be mine, infact I think i'll make her mine tonight'' with that said Shadow jumped down and landed on his horse Chaos and rode off to Amys castle at full speed

''What a stubborn boy...I better tell his mother about this'' with his son gone he went to his wife and told her about their son, she got really happy and started dancing with one of the maids.

_**Back with Shadow**_

Shadow had just climbed into the balcony of his beloved Rose and opened the glass door to her room, there he saw her Beautiful figure and her bed sheet down on her tummy so he practically saw her upper body, he blushed and held her cheek in one of his hands while the other pulled one of her hands to his lips and gently pecked it and Amys emerald eyes flustered open and she blushed seeing a figure looking at her, Shadow saw her awake and sat her up while he kneeled down by her beds side embrasing her hand at his cheek

''Shadow, what are you doing here?'' she asked him in a whisper so no-one would hear them

''I couldn't get you of off my mind so I came to here'' he answered pushing her down on the bed and nibbling on her neck, her breath cracked at his touch and he felt this so he pulled back and looked into her eyes lustful, before he could say anything she caught his cheeks and kissed him with want, he kissed her back and picked her up and walked to her balconys railing before pulling back he set her down and noticed her nightgown but smiled flushing very hard.

He also noticed that her hair was down to her knees and she had a side-fringe that covered one of her eyes, she looked away from Shadow, blushing a bright red that could very clearly be seen and tugged at the bottom of her nightgown, Shadow saw this and picked her up smirking and jumped over the railing, Amy instinctively hugged him around his neck and he landed right on top of the shaddle upon Chaos and looked at the princess in his arms and snuggled her before riding back to his castle.

When they got there Shadow climbed up his balcony into his room still holding Amy and setting her down on his bed after closing the balcony door and taking off his cape and shoes, he climbed onto his bed kissing Amy they fell backwards, Shadow was now on top of Amy and kissing her all over making her moan very sweetly making him go crazy

''Shadow, what about your parents?'' asked Amy moaning, he looked up at her jade orbs and spoke

''Don't worry about them they're asleep _*like always* _plus they are very heavy sleepers so they wont hear anything'' he answered her sliding his hand up her nightgown

''Ok...I trust you'' she kissed him and he started to pull her nightwear up and off, throwing the puffy, white nightgown on the floor he took off his armour and did the same revealing his muscular form he pushed her down on the bed and took the rest of their garments off and stared at Amy in awe, who was trying to cover herself up the best she could, they both blushed as Shadow spread her legs apart and removed her hands from her breasts and started to lick and nibble them, she moaned with pain as he entered her delicate form so he kissed her and started moving in and out of her slowly then when they were both comfortable he started going faster, she moaned in pleasure and praised his name the whole night threw, when he came she came and they were left breathless with him huffing and puffing and her chest rising and falling unsteady, he soon fell on top of her and they both fell into a deep sleep while Shadow kept Amelia safe in his arms close to him.

_**The Next Morning**_

Shadow's mum came to her sons room, knocked and walked in and smiled at the sight, there was his son sleeping with the princess he was in love with hugging her protectively, she turned to leave when she heard the bed creak, she turned and saw her son staring at her and pulling his beloved closer to his body, she nervously walked out and whispered ''Sorry'' before closing the door, she stood there for a minute thinking of the consequences but then making a kitty face and practically running down the stairs to the dining room and telling her husband what she saw, her husband was eating and when his wife told him this his mouth dropped open and he started laughing proudly

''That's my boy'' he said spining and dancing with his wife

_**Back upstairs in Shadow's room**_

Amy had just awoken and Shadow nuzzled and kissed her she moaned as he rubbed her because she already knew what they got themselfs into and so did he

''Shadow...mmm...you do know what we got ourselfs into right...mmm,Shadow are you listening?'' she asked while he kissed her and didn't stop

''Of course I know what we got ourselves into Amy'' he answered rubbing her tummy

''And you won't mind if that happens?'' she asked, he shock his head from side to side

''Good, cause I wanted this and so did my mum'' she said pulling Shadow into a kiss, he pulled back

''Is that what she was talking about yesterday?'' he asked her curious

''Yeh, she said I should hurry up and find someone cause she wants grand-children'' Amy groan, Shadow chuckled and kissed her.

T.B.C


End file.
